Ask Soul Eater!
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: ever wanted to ask the Soul Eater characters something? anything? well, your questions shall be answered! (and so will mine) review with any thing and it will be answered! have fun reading! ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS ARE TO BE SENT IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE, thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of the interwebz! I have decided to write more parody stories for Soul Eater! So I was wondering if I could ask the characters of Soul Eater anything at all, what it would be. And now I'm deciding to let my readers (few, but I love them) ask them questions! ^. ^ So please review with anything that has been troubling you! I warn you that spoilers may be creeping for some questions, but I'll try to keep them at a minimum!**

**THE DAY I OWN SOUL EATER is the day Sebastian Michaelis proposes to me.**

So here we are in sunny Death City where we have an exclusive interview with the cast of Soul Eater! We have some questions to ask them and they will respond the best they can… so, let's begin. Maka's responses will be in italics, Soul's shall be underlined and the narrator (me) will stay in regular font. My name is InuMonster and I shall be your host for the rest of this story, so do not forget to review with your questions!

Maka, 15 fallen angel wants to know if you've ever seen Soul completely naked… or in the shower.

_Oh… well, that's kind of a weird question, but, to be completely honest there was this one time; I came home from Tsubaki and Black*Star's house and Soul had just walked out of the shower so he was in a towel, I guess he saw me and got scared so when I turned he was trying to walk off but slipped on some water and the towel didn't stay on… it was weird but I guess I had to see something._

I thought we weren't gonna talk about that, Maka… not cool.

Hehe, alright, this is a second question, and it's for you, Soul.

Alright… lay it on me.

15 fallen angel ALSO wants to know if you would ever kiss Maka… or her.

Uhh… well, I couldn't kiss her, I don't know who she is and its not cool to do something like that to some stranger, right? But I guess if I wanted to I would…

Now… what about Maka?

Next question….

_No… I wanna know now…_

No you don't… next… question.

_Sigh…_

Anyway… this next question is from AnimeFreakGeek22, it asks, "What happens between Soul and Maka when no one's looking?"

Not anything too important… I mean she cooks I clean, we study, I play some music and chill with the guys… she does the same with Crona and the other girls…

_Yeah, well, Soul tries to run from Blair mostly, but nothing really important ever happens…_

No… wait. Yes it does

_What?_

Fights.

_True…_

You two fight?

Hell yes.

_A bunch._

Well, I guess that's to be expected, right?

_I guess so, but our fights get a bit rough…_

Whaddaya mean OUR fights? Its usually you! I cant fight back!

Why is that?

She's my meister, one punch and I'm never gonna hear the end of it!

_Growl…_

But she's also my best friend, hell, she's been there through all of it, why would I hit her? that's her job to me, and she does pretty well…

_Oh, Soul!_

Awe, that's nice, Soul… I never thought you'd refer to Maka as your best friend!

She is, she may be my meister but she's also an amazing friend… I cant count the times she's gotten me out of trouble…

_I could say the same about you…_

Alright, well just one more question for this chapter then I'll wrap it up

Cool

_Yeah, we're ready_

So I as my readers know I'm a die-hard Crona fangirl and I wanna know what was your first impression of him and how its changed so far.

_I always liked Crona… I could sense good in him even when we were fighting that first time… my feelings for him have stayed the same, he's an amazing friend and he is very nice and sweet. I wouldn't change him for the world_

I thought he was a girl at first… but I hear he's a girl in the manga… is he? I don't know… but I've started to like him a lot more now that he's living with us… he's gotten Blair off my back a bunch so that's pretty cool of him.

Alright, thanks for the answers! We'll be back next chapter with more questions!

**There ya have it… PLEASE REVIEW YOUR QUESTIONS! I really wanna write this! It's a lot of fun so if you have any questions please send them in a review or a PM! **

**A big shout out to 15 fallen angel and AnimeFreakGeek22 for asking! I hope you liked it, guys! See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so we're back with a crap-load of questions from a fellow Crona lover… WarAngel24. Thanks for asking so many of them! Okay, so this first one is for Soul… what would you do if Maka, Black*Star and Kid dressed up and acted like you randomly for a day? Also, what would you do if Maka or Black*Star took your headband and wore it?

_I didn't know Maka was into cosplay… but I think it'd be pretty cool, ya know, having more of me; like clones. And, uh… well, I guess it would be okay, I mean, I live with Maka so it shouldn't matter… but Black*Star? Don't know, I guess I'd take it from him… who knows the last time he's taken a shower…_

Haha, okay, now for Kid… what would you do if Patty got rainbow streaks in her hair, and Liz got blue? And, have you ever considered having a crush or being with Black*Star, Soul or Crona?

_I would shave their heads. And no, I never have considered that… ever. Seriously, what kind of question is that? Whatever, no I have not… I understand Crona and I have a 'thing' in the manga but no._

Crona is adorable, wouldn't you date him? Or… her? Yeah…

_If we were in the manga… I would consider it… but we're not… so I am afraid that is a negative._

Gee… aren't you romantic… anyway, this one is for the bouncy Patty! If you had to pick would you pick a giraffe or a year-supply of candy?

_Holy crap… I have to choose? Oh, oh, oh! I know! I know! A giraffe…. MADE OF CANDY!_

You're so cute! Now, Maka… can you go a day without chopping anyone?

_I've tried it before… but it didn't work… I guess I have gone a day without doing it and I may have not noticed it. It's a practiced habit._

Next one is for Spirit… would you go insane if everyone dressed up like Maka one day?

_Yes._

Alrighty then… Black*Star… if I told you that the only way to become a god is to be with Kid what would you do? Also, if you were a weapon what would you be, and WarAngel24 wants you to sing a song.

_I wouldn't want to… but if I have to I guess I would… that depends on what way I would be with him…. Gross. And I'm not sure, but I know I'd be something amazing like a bad ass gun or a sword or something cool! And I don't sing. Black*Star doesn't sing… he performs!_

Haha, alright, well I wanna ask something to you, Soul… what does it fell like… you know, going mad?

_I couldn't place it… you're confused and all I knew was that I wanted to play but I couldn't… and when I gave in I didn't even know who the hell I was… it was weird and kinda scary… but Imade it and I don't wanna go back again. That shit is messed up._

Well, that's all we have this time! Review with more questions! Please, keep any ones about the manga to a minimum… because I'm still in the process of reading it myself. Don't judge.


	3. IMPORTANT! author's note

Hey, guys, so I recieved a message saying that I couldn't do some things so all further questions will have to be private messages (PM) so please, bare with me and I'll be posting soon!

~InuMonster


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to LoveMeHateMe and Inuyasharoccks01862 (love that bitch) for the questions! Again, PLEASE! ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS are to be sent in a private message, please and thank you… I'll still give you credit for the question asked, but please, PRIVATE MESSAGE!**

So we're back and we have more questions here! The first one is for my darling Crona! It's from Inuyasharocks01862; she wants to know why you have two different personalities…

_W-well… it's when I go mad that I act crazy… I can't help it, it just happens…_

I see… but we all like both of them! Alright, so the next couple of questions are from LoveMeHateMe. The first one is for everyone… in the manga you guys go into the book of Eibon, so making something long shorter (partially because the manga world of Soul Eater is unknown to me) what were your thoughts on how you looked exactly like each other in the opposite gender?

_Soul: it was weird…_

_Black*Star: I never realized how hot I was until I saw Tsubaki as me!_

_Tsubaki: it was a bit strange… I didn't know my hair looked to straight from the back!_

_Maka: yup… could we not talk about it?_

Sure, next one is for Maka… what was your thought on being able to use your weapon blood?

_It was… amazing. A thrill… I never felt anything like it. Soul is always talking about how cool it is to transform into a scythe… but when I could do it I just felt so… free._

I somehow knew you would say that (HA! WORDPLAY!) (sort of…) so the last question is for Kid… did you read the last fanfic I wrote about you?

_Yes… I liked the way you captured my symmetry… _

Thanks, I try my hardest!

_Never write anything like that again._

**So there it is! Again, PLEASE ONLY SEND QUESTIONS IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back and with more questions! I said this once and I'll say it again. PM ONLY! Thank you.**

So I wanna thank Roboferret, Adri-Swan, Isella of the wolf tribe and Inuyasharocks01862 for your Q's! so the first two are for Maka… where did you learn the Maka chop, and can you teach it to Roboferret? Also what is your favorite book?

_Well, the chop sort of just came to me… Soul was being a jerk one day and I just hit him in the head with a book. And I could… just grab a hard cover book and let it fall on someone's head… its not that hard. And I don't think I could choose… but the Harry Potter series was good… I find myself reading it over and over again!_

Next one is for Soul… what is the weirdest thing Blair has done to you?

_Holy crap… I couldn't think… oh yeah! Last week… I bought more shampoo and I forgot it when I went to take a shower, I asked Maka if she would toss it to me and ended up with a face full of boob._

Haha, that is hilarious! Okay, next one is for Kid, if you had three wishes what would they be?

_Hmm… well, I guess to make all things in this world forever symmetrical… to get rid of these damn white stripes and to make Patty less annoying._

That makes way too much sense… no offense to Patty. Next one is for Tsubaki, okay beautiful, first question is how did you get purple eyes? (they're awesome) and how is the enchanted sword mode like?

_Thanks for saying I'm beautiful! And I don't know… I guess I've always had them? I don't know, really… but the enchanted sword mode isn't too different from the other weapon forms I have… I mean… it doesn't feel too different._

Okay, Maka, now, this first part we've already heard before… but here it is… has anyone else asked to be your weapon partner? If not is there anyone else you wanted as a partner? Also if you had to would you kiss Soul, Black*Star or Kid?

_Well, like I said Soul was the first… and no… I wouldn't replace him for anyone else in the planet! And I think we had that second question once already…_

No we haven't… answer it.

_I think we have…_

_Black*Star: come on, just answer it! Get it over with!_

_Kid: yes, I think all our curiosities have been peeked._

_Soul: yeah, just say so, Maka, we wont care… its not like we haven't seen enough of these fanfics… just say someone._

_Maka: anyone?_

_Soul: yeah… its cool, just say it._

_Maka: alright… Crona… I would rather kiss Crona. _

Well… that was… awkward… NEXT QUESTION! These are for Spirit… what would you do if Maka started dating? What do you feel towards Maka having weapon blood? And are you happy that Maka and you share the same wavelength?

_I think we had that first one before, but like I said, she's old enough to make that choice for herself, and I think we have both been through enough together to where I can trust her with that decision. I think its great that my Maka has weapon blood! She's a meister AND a weapon, I am so proud of her… and about sharing wavelength… that is a bond that just cant be broken. I know what my Maka feels about me, but the fact that I will protect her and be with her until the end of time will always be there; us sharing a soul wavelength is just proof of that._

Holy flip, Spirit… I dint know you felt that way…

_I do…_

Well then… next ones are for the weapons and meisters… for the girls, what is your opinion on the perfect guy? What do you look for when looking for a guy?

_Maka: I guess, the perfect guy would be… I don't know… I don't really think about that stuff much… but I guess he would have to love reading as much as I do… and he would be smart too. And he wouldn't do stupid stuff, either. And I guess I look for someone loyal, ya know? Someone who will be there for me…_

_Tsubaki: um, I think that he would be nice and like me for who I am… someone who wouldn't leave me… but I guess everyone's looking for that. And I look for love… that's what I should be looking for, anyway_

_Patty: candy… _

_Liz: I dunno… actually, I haven't really thought about that, I've been trying to keep Kid in check so much, I don't have time to think about that sort of thing. But he has to be cute… not appearance-wise, but he has to act cute, like get me flowers, and say stupid things that make me laugh… he would have to make me blush a lot._

Okay, same question, but for the guys.

_Soul: she has to be cool, she cant be too caught up in her school work, ya know… its not good to be working too much, I say that to Maka all the time. To be honest, I like blondes… with colored eyes. Like blue or green… she'd be smart and not get into trouble… but not smart enough to where she wont stop digging her face in a text book_

_Black*Star: she'd have to be freaking hot._

_Kid: like I have said many times, symmetry is key. She would have to match me in every aspect. No questions asked._

Alright, so all these next four are for you, Kid. Why does everything around/about you have to be symmetrical… I'm not gonna mention that second part… why do you have two forms human/weapon? Why do your guns have names? And how come you pull the trigger with your pinky? Doesn't it hurt?

_Kid: well, I say this a lot, but symmetry is key. It is importants for things to be even on both the left an right side. People say its CDO; I say its simply common sense. And, I do not have two forms, it's the way I use Liz and Patty to form the Death Cannon. They transform to make it… its their move. And their names are Liz and Patty… why wouldn't they have names? They're people… and I pull the trigger with my pinky because it keeps my arms straight, if I were to do it the traditional way my symmetry and stance would be off. No, it does not hurt… Liz and Patty are relatively light, so its not hard pulling the trigger._

Well, this is the last question and its for Black*Star. Why do you think you're the biggest star? I mean I have an ego problem, but you are just one bit worse than I am.

_I'm the biggest star there is because I am. I am because the word star is in my name. I'm the worlds biggest star because no one is better than me. I am the best there is and no one can surpass me._

**There it is! Now, I want to tell you guys something, I forgot to mention Blair in the people you could ask, so please, if you have any for her, ask away! Again, please, only PM!**


End file.
